The Boyfriend
by Jazzy1
Summary: Hermione has an abusive boyfriend. Can Ron save her before it's to late? Chapter 5 is now here! story Completed
1. The Boyfriend

The Boyfriend (a tragedy) by: Jazzy

Disclaimer: I own no hp characters! (Please review!)

            It was a fine sunny day at Hogwarts. The birds were chirping, and flowers blooming. Nature was showing every sign of spring.

            Hermione was walking with her friends Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley to Transfiguration with Professor MgGonagall. They walked into the classroom and took their seats. They were in their 6th yr. At Hogwarts and Harry and Ginny were dating.

" Alright class! Let's begin. Today we will be learning how to turn water into rum." Said the Professor.

While the professor blabbed on, Hermione and Ron were passing notes.

            -Hermione

What are your plans tonight? Me, Harry and some others are going to put together a game of quittich. Wanna play?

                                    -Ron

            Ron passed the note to Hermione. She opened it and read it. She replied…

            -Ron

Sorry can't play; Draco and I have a date tonight. Maybe next time!

                                    -Hermione

She folded the note and passed it to Ron. He unfolded it and the wrote…

            -Hermione

What is up with you and that boyfriend of yours? You always with him.

                                    -Ron

            Hermione replied…

            -Ron

He's my boyfriend! Of course I'm always gonna be around him!

                                    -Hermione

            After she passed the note, Ron read it and they started listening to the Professor. Harry and Ginny both knew Ron fancied Hermione, and they knew he was jealous of Draco because he was dating her.

After Transfiguration class they started to head towards the Great Hall for dinner. On the way Hermione was stopped by Draco.

"Hey Draco!" said Hermione giving Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby. I need to talk to you," said Draco.

"Well, Draco can it wait. I-" Hermione started to say. Draco gave her a stern look and said, " No, come with me now". He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it TIGHT.

" Ok, I'm coming," said Hermione trying not to show the pain. " I'll see you later guys".

Draco and Hermione walked off. Draco led her into a room and locked the door.

"How come you've been spending so much time with Ron and Harry?" he asked.

" They're my friends" Hermione answered.

" Well I don't like it. From now on you can only talk to guys I approve of. Is…that…Clear?" said Draco.

" But-" Hermione started. Draco squeezed her arm so tight it left a bruise.

" I said Is-that-clear?"

"Yes" Tears were coming from Hemione's face. He was squeezing really hard.

"Oh, come on baby don't cry. Come on give me a hug" 

Hermione hugged Draco. Draco held her chin and forced her to look at him. " Honey, I'm only doing this for your own good. You know that right?" said Draco. Hermione nodded her head. He kissed her. Then Draco led Hermione to the Great Hall. 

This wasn't the first time he'd done something like this. He did it all the time. But Hermione loved him too much to leave him. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't find the strength to leave him. When they got to the entranced of the great hall Ron was waiting for Hermione.

" Hey Hermione!' Ron said.

" Go away Weasley" said Draco. "Come eat with me Hermione"

They went over to the Slytherin table. Ron noticed Hermione's arm and started to be concerned. 

At the Slytherin table Hermione sat in between Draco and Crabbe. Draco whispered in Hermione's ear " you can talk to guys only if you have to. BUT, no conversations!"

"Alright" Hermione replied.

Draco placed his arm around her shoulder.

Over at the Griffendor table Ron, Harry, and Ginny were talking

" Have you guys noticed anything different about Hermione?"Asked Ron.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Well, first of all she has a bruise on her arm and she just completely ignored me" was Ron's reply.

" I'm sure she's fine," said Harry.

" I think that Ron may be getting at something. She has been acting really depressed lately. Do you think Draco's hurting her?" said Ginny.

" He might be. She has had bruises before. We should keep an eye on her." Said Ron.

" I've never trusted that slime ball," said Ginny.

"Wait, Just because she has a bruise doesn't mean that Malfoy gave to her. Hermione's smart. She would tell someone if he ever hit her. We're jumping to conclusions." Said Harry.

"Open your eyes Harry! He controls her!" said Ron. " He treats her like property!"

" Your just jealous that Hermione's dating Draco instead of you!" said Harry.

"NO, I'm worried that one of my best friends is being abused by her boyfriend!" snapped Ron.


	2. The Cell

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Author's note: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Here is chapter 2. And again, please review!

          After dinner Ron stormed off to the Slytherin table.

" What do you want now?" asked Draco in a tone that showed that he was annoyed with Ron. 

          " I want to talk to my friend, is that alright?" said Ron.

" And what if it's not?" said Draco getting up.

" Well too bad!" said Ron as he took Hermione's wrist.  Draco grabbed Ron's wrist and dug his nails into it. 

" Let go" Draco said through clenched teeth. Ron glared at Draco then punched him with so much force that he was sent to the ground. Draco got up and struck back.

" Stop it!" yelled Hermione. " Come on, break it up!"

Goyle got up and held Ron back. " Stay away from her Weasley" Draco warned.

Ron glared at him. " Don't count on it Draco. She deserves better than you."

" Come on Hermione" said Draco.

Hermione followed him out of the Great Hall. Ron tore himself from Goyle's grip and followed the two out of the hall.  He followed close behind being careful not to be seen.

" Draco where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"Some where to keep you away from the weasel." Draco answered. 

They went down to the dungeons. Ron had never been this far down in the dungeons before. The two slipped into a stall with a barred windowed door. Ron couldn't hear what they were saying.

(Inside the stall)

" Just a word of caution sweetheart. If you ever leave me you'll regret it dearly." He kissed her then went back outside and locked the door. Ron waited for Draco to disappear, and then he moved up to the door.

" Hey Hermione" said Ron.

" Ron!  What are you doing here?" 

" I followed that _boyfriend_ of yours down here. I'm gonna try to get you out."

"Don't! I'm fine." Exclaimed Hermione." I'll just get in more trouble."

" How long is he keeping you in here?" Ron asked.

" I don't know. Ron just get out of here!"

"No. Hermione you deserve better than him!"

" NO! He loves me! He just gets a little mad sometimes. He's gotten better at controlling his anger. 

"Yeah, I would really call locking you up in a cell controlling his anger."

" You don't understand! He just wants to keep me safe! I cant…I ... I shouldn't be talking to you" said Hermione.

" Why? Because your boyfriend said so?" said Ron.

There was no answer. He continued…

" Fine, be that way. But if he hurts you again you can always come to me." 

There was a pause of silence again. Then Hermione silently said…

" What makes you think that he's hurting me?"

"It's a little obvious with all the bruises you come back with after your dates with him" said Ron.

Silence again.

" Why are you doing this for me?" Hermione asked.

" B-because I care about you Hermione. I love you" Ron said. Then he left.

After the quittich game was over Draco came down still in his quittich robes. He let Hermione out of the stall,

" Sorry 'bout that. Ready to have some real fun?" said Draco.

" Yeah" Hermione answered. When Draco wasn't mad he was really fun.

The two walked out of the dungeon and to the quittich field. Harry and Ron were also on the field. The whole school was in the stands and Harry was still in his robes.

" So, you finally let her out of her cage then" said Ron.

Draco gave Hermione and Ron a suspicious look the said, "I don't know what you're talking about. Do you Hermione?"  
          "No. What's going on out here?" said Hermione.

" Well, Harry caught the snitch. But, we tied anyway. So we decided to have a race to see who wins. Harry and I get to choose someone to represent out house. We'll also be racing though." Answered Draco.

Marcus Flint the Slytherin captain handed Hermione his broom.

" Wait! She can't represent Slytherin. She's a Griffendor!" bellowed a Griffendor named Lee Jordan.

" She's my girlfriend. Therefore she can represent Slytherin. Anyway Snape gave her permission." Draco replied.

The four mounted their brooms and took off. Harry was in lead with Hermione on his tail. Draco and Ron were behind, mainly because Ron tried knocking Draco off of his broom. So now they were fighting. Hermione sped up and started to pass Harry.

"'Lo Harry!" said Hermione cheerfully. "Having a nice flight?" Then she blasted ahead and won the race. Slytherin cheered. When Ron and Draco came down, Draco put his arm around Hermione.

" Wonderful darling! I knew you wouldn't let me down." Said Draco.

" How could I?" said Hermione. " I love you to much"

" I love you too" said Draco leaning down and kissing her.

Ron looked disgusted. He thought ' I can't believe her! After what he did to her.'

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. The Fall

THE BOYFRIEND (The fall) 

A/n: Thanks again for the reviews! I love to get them. Sorry about the long wait for chapter 3, I was at camp. Well here it is…..    

          After the game Ron and Harry went to the common room. They were up late doing homework. They were the only two still awake in the Gryffindor tower. It was 11:00 p.m. and Hermione still hadn't come back from her date.

          "If she's not back in 5 min. I'm going to the professor." Said Ron. He hadn't gotten much work done since he was worrying about Hermione.

          " Stop worrying. I'm sure she's fine. She's a big girl, remember?" said Harry who was getting annoyed with his best friend worrying constantly.

          Just then Hermione came in through the portrait hole. She had a bruise on her cheek and a bloody lip. She was crying, she had a sway in her walk, and was holding the side of her head like it was pounding.

          "What happened!" asked Harry.

Hermione looked up surprised. She had expected everyone to be sleeping. 

          "I-I fell down the stairs" said Hermione lying.

" No you didn't. It was Malfoy wasn't it?" said Ron

" NO! Of course not! I fell down the stairs because I wasn't watching where I was going. Draco walked me here." Said Hermione defensively.

" For some reason, I don't believe that," said Harry finally realizing that Ron might be right about Draco.

" Me neither" said Ron.

" Gosh! Back off will you!" snapped Hermione. Then she ran upstairs.

"OK, now I'm getting worried" Harry said.

" I told you something was wrong," said Ron.

" Do you think we should tell a professor?" Harry asked.

" NO she'll probably just lie about ever being hit." Ron answered

          " Your probably right" replied Harry.

Just then Ginny came running down.

          " What's wrong?" asked Ron.

" Hermione just passed out!" exclaimed Ginny "Do you guys know what happened to her?"

          " Malfoy" said Harry with hatred in his voice.

          The next day Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. Ron, Harry and Ginny were there.

" Hey guys! She woke up!" Harry called to Ron and Ginny who were playing chess. They came over.

" W-Where am I?" Hermione asked.

" Your in the hospital wing" answered Ginny.

The bruise Hermione had was a deep purple now.

" Hermione, what happened last night?" asked Harry.

" I told you, I fell down the stairs." Said Hermione.

" Come on Hermione, we know that's not true." said Ron.

" It is true. Where's Draco?" said Hermione.

" He's not here," answered Ginny.

"Can you get him for me?" asked Hermione.

"NO" answered Ron.

" Why not" said Hermione.

" Because he did this to you" was Ron's answer.

" He did not"

" Did too"

" Did not" 

"Did too"

" How would you know? He didn't. I fell down the stairs. Draco would never hurt me."

" Yeah, that's why he locked you up in the dungeons when he got mad at me." 

" What!" exclaimed Ginny.

" What are you talking about?" said Hermione pretending she didn't know what he meant.

" You know exactly what I'm talking about," said Ron.

"Come on let's go. We're not gonna get anything out of her." Said Ginny.

" NO. Come on Hermione. We know something's up. You can tell us. We're trying to help you." Harry.

" If you want to help then GO AWAY!" said Hermione who was obviously pissed off.

" Fine! We'll leave. Come on guys." Said Ron. 

They left. The three went to the great hall. Draco came up to them.

" Where's Hermione?" he asked

" In the hospital wing" said Harry.

" Why?"

" She passed out last night and she's really bruised." said Ginny.

" She claims she fell down the stairs." Said Ron.

Draco glared at Ron then left to the hospital wing.

When he got there Hermione was giving him the cold shoulder.

" Hermione. I'm sorry about last night. I got really mad." Said Draco.

" Apparently. I had to tell everyone that I fell the stairs." Said Hermione.

" I heard," said Draco. " Honestly Herm. I'm really sorry I hurt you this badly." He put his hand on her shoulder.

Then Madam Pompfrey came in.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Hermione took quite the fall last night. She needs her rest."

Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and whispered in her ear " It really was your fault you got hurt though. I told you not to talk to other guys. Exspecially Weasels." 

Then he left. Hermione sighed deeply. Then she thought to herself ' Maybe Ron was right. Maybe I am too good for Draco'. Then she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Soooo what do you think? Should I Keep going? I'll only continue if I get reviews! 


	4. The Decision

HI! I'm back! Sorry that took sooo long! I've been in York, Pen. Well here's the next chapter! Sorry it's sooo short, I'm kinda having a writers block. Thanks for all of you wonderful reviews!! I love having them! Thanks Elise! Ok here it goes! P.S. WISCONSIN RULZ!!!

THE DECISION 

When Hermione woke up Ron was there to see her.  When her eyes 

came into focus and she could see Ron clearly, she said " Hey Ron".

"Hey, How ya' feeling?" asked Ron.

"Pretty good. Madam Pompfrey may let her leave today" Jasmine the ass. nurse answered.

"That's good." There was a pause. Then he said,

"Look, Hermione. The reason I came here is…well…I need…er…I want you to do something for me" said Ron.

" What is it?"

"I want you to be my girl-friend." There was another pause. Ron was afraid she was going to say no. So he said in a rush, "I'lltreatyouright.Andd,don'tworryaboutDraco,I'lldomybesttoprotectyou.Ipromise.And-"

He never finished what he was going to say because he was cut off by Hermione kissing him. When they separated he had bug eyes.

"S-so W-would  that be yes or no?" Ron asked.

          Hermione giggled. "You decide" 

She kissed him again.

          "Oh yeah! Definitely a yes"

Then Hermione said, " I was thinking last night, and decided that you were right. I am too good for Draco. But I'm not to good for you. But now I have to figure out how to tell Draco about this without getting hurt."

          "I'll come with you when you break it down for him"

Hermione smiled at him " thanks"  
He smiled back " No Problem"

You like? I like! I think Ron and Hermione are the cutest couple eva!!!

Please look to your south and press the review button. Thank you for flying Fanfiction airlines! Come back soon! ( Next chapter coming soon)


	5. Jasmine

Jasmine

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took soooo long. Here's the last chapter. Hope you like!

          The next day Ron and Hermione wrote a note to Draco.

-Draco

          Meet me in the astronomy tower in 30 min. I have something to tell you.

          -Hermione

Hermione folded it up and sent it off with her owl.

          " Are you scared to tell him?" asked Ron.

"No, you'll be there. He can't hurt me when you're around." Hermione replied.

Just then Harry and Ginny came in. "Hey Hermione!" said Harry, who was happy to see his friend out of the hospital wing. " How are you feeling?" asked Ginny.

          "Hey guys. I'm fine. Actually I'm better than ever" said Hermione.

Ron told Ginny and Harry that they had gotten together, and that they were about to go to the astronomy and break it all down to Malfoy.

          " Right on!" said Ginny giving her friend a high-five. Hermione checked her watch, then said, "Ron darling, we should start heading up now."

          "Are you sure you still want to do this?" asked Ron.

"Positive", answered Hermione trying to force a smile.

He took her hand and squeezed it as they said their good-byes and headed up to the astronomy tower to meet Draco.

          On the way they ran in to the assistant nurse Jasmine. "Oh hello Hermione! How are you?" she asked.

          "Hi, I'm fine. I was just … going to ask Snape about that potions assignment that I missed" she said.

          "OH, alright. See you later then!" Said Jasmine walking off.

" Hermione, we were never assigned a potion assignment." Ron said.

          "Well I had to tell her something!"said Hermione.

"I guess," said Ron.

          They arrived at the astronomy tower. Hermione pushed open the door. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding when she saw that Draco wasn't there yet.

          "Where is he?" asked Ron.

"Don't worry he'll be here. It's like him to be late when he has to see me," said Hermione.

Every minute they waited seemed like eternity to Hermione who was more nervous then she had thought.

Then the door opened. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. " Let's do this," he whispered. She nodded her head.

Draco walked in and then stopped dead in his tracks. This was NOT what he expected. " Weasley! What are you doing here! Get you hand off my girlfriend. Hermione come here!" He yelled. He was obviously mad.

          "NO" Hermione said quietly.

"Wait, what was that?" said Draco at a dangerously low volume.

" I said NO!" Hermione said a little louder.

          " Leave her alone" Said Ron.

" Shut –up Weasel" said Draco.

          " NO, you shut it Draco! I've had it with you! I'm going out with Ron whether you like it or not. It's over between us!" Said Hermione.

          " That's where you're wrong Granger. It's not over with us. It never will be. I own you and you'll do as I say!" said Draco who was steaming in anger.

          " And if I refuse?" asked Hermione. 

Draco slowly started reaching for his wand. " Trust me, you don't want to do that"

" Go away and leave me alone," said Hermione.

" Oh, I'll go away. After you though. Much, much after." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. Ron Blocked Hermione, ready to take the shot. He shut his eyes as he saw a huge green light.

          He opened his eyes. He was alive! He looked at Hermione. She was alive too! Then he looked down at Draco lying on the floor. 'What the..?' he thought. Then he looked up to see Jasmine twirling her wand between her fingers. 

          " I just realized that if there were an assignment in potions, I would have had a visit by Mr. Longbottom already." She said coolly.

 "Is…is he… dead?" asked Hermione.

          "NO, just stunned. Thank goodness I got here when I did." Said Jasmine.

          " What's going to happen to him?" Asked Ron.

" I dunno, That's up to Dumbledoor and the ministry to decide, not me."was Jasmine's answer.

          Hermione hugged her. " Thank you!"

"NO problem. Well, I'll leave you two alone." She walked out.

Hermione hugged Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Thank you also, you were so brave! Ready to take the shot for me." 

          Ron turned five shades of red. " It's no big deal" he bragged.

The two walked out of the room hand in hand. And as they say in fairy tales, They lived Happily Ever After. 

          The End!

Epilogue: Draco was sentenced to 3 months in Azkaban; he was expelled and sent to Bulgaria to finish school at Durmstrang. He later became a death- eater for Voldemort. 

          Harry and Ginny were married directly out of school, and Hermione and Ron are engaged. Oh, and Jasmine was made head nurse!

A/N: Sooo, what do you think? This was my first fanfic. so it's not the best. I love reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I love you all! Also, please check out my other fan fictions 'The Dating Game' and ' Talk show!'. Thanks! Bye!!

  
  



End file.
